


What's in a name?

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: When your cat has the same name as your boyfriend, you learn new ways of pushing all the right buttons.





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> I knew today's challenge was going to be interesting as soon as I saw it had to include my pet. However, I never knew how adorably fluffy it was going to turn out to be. I loved writing my cat, Loki, into this story. I'm hoping you do too. Thank you Squarepeg72 for alpha reading and starrnobella for beta reading. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling or Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and anyone else I should be giving credit to. I was inspired by the line in Romeo and Juliet for the title because I know Tom Hiddleston loves Shakespeare. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #18 Involve Your Pet

_What's in a name?_

"Loki, stop that."

"I'm not doing anything," Loki groused from the corner of the sofa where he was currently sitting. The dark-haired god gave Hermione a look of confusion as he glanced up from the book he was attempting to read.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione looked up from her files. "Not  _you_ , Loki. The  _cat_ , Loki." Setting aside her quill, Hermione enjoyed the way her boyfriend's eyes narrowed as he sought out the feline in question. Loki, Hermione's pet cat, was currently sitting on the table by the window, his claws scratching at the glass in a futile attempt to escape the flat.

"Oh, I should have known," Loki told her sarcastically, shooting the black cat a look of annoyance before returning to his book. Sniffing, he added, "I still cannot see why you refuse to change his name to something less confusing."

"I can't just change his name!" Hermione laughed in exasperation, the two of them having had this same exact conversation numerous times since they'd begun dating earlier this year. "I had him far longer than I've had you. He knows his name is Loki. If I change it now, he'll be ridiculously confused."

"He answers to  _stink butt_."

Getting up from her chair, Hermione padded softly across the floor before settling herself right into Loki's lap. She cupped his face and brushed her thumbs over his prominent cheekbones. "Yes, well… He is a cat, after all. What if I said I was going to change your name, hmmm?"

"And what would you call me if not Loki?" He asked with a smirk, eyes glittering mischievously. He tucked a wayward curl behind his lover's ear, enjoying the way her pupils dilated with desire.

Hermione pretended to think for a moment before a grin broke out on her round face. "Hmmm, I think you would make a good Steve," she told him knowing exactly how riled up he was about to get. She swallowed back her laughter, watching as Loki blinked at her remark.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he sputtered, "Steve! I refuse to be called some simple Midgardian name such as  _Steve_!" Shaking his head in exasperation, he continued to watch as Hermione only grew more mirthful at his response.

"Steve is a  _perfectly_ respectful name. Captain America's first name is Steve. Don't you think he'd be a bit hurt to know that you don't want to be named after him?" Hermione nibbled her her lip, enjoying the way Loki's eyes grew dark as her words hit their mark.

"Of all the names you could have chosen," he all but growled. "I am going to make that cheeky mouth of yours suffer," he threatened playfully, making a grab for her, but she was too quick.

Hopping down from his lap, Hermione squealed in delight as Loki's hands swiped at her just out of reach. With a strangled cry, she fled down the hallway and toward their bedroom in an attempt to avoid his "wrath". She was laughing hysterically as Loki bounded from the couch, running after her. She knew she had no chance of reaching the room before him, those long legs of his easily closing the distance in mere strides. Throwing one last look over her shoulder, she made a mad dash for the door, but it was too late.

Loki caught her just as she reached their bedroom, his hand wrapping around her wrist and tugging her gently backward and into his waiting arms. Holding her firmly against his much larger frame, Loki stared intently down into Hermione's face. "You will call me Loki, for it is a name befitting of me. I am Loki of Asgard, the God of Mischief. Not Steve nor anything else. In fact," he explained, voice lowering to the point that it sent shivers of desire down her spine."I believe I will give you reason to use my name right now.  _Repeatedly_."

"As you wish,  _Stev-_ " Her playful words were cut off as his lips claimed hers in a dominating kiss that left her weak in the knees. She melted into his embrace, arms reaching up to thread through his dark locks and hold him closer. He backed her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut with the heel of his boot before Loki,  _the cat_ , could find his way inside to disturb them. Then, he proceeded to remind her just how much she enjoyed crying out his name as she came undone over and over again until the early hours of the morning.


End file.
